Love of Families
by Moonglow
Summary: Sonny discovers the truth about Alexis's baby. will he remain true to Carly or will he start a new life with Alexis?
1. Default Chapter

Carly gazed lovingly out the window as the   
bright sunlight reflected off her flawless face. She was  
destracted by two gentle hands placed firmly over her  
shoulders.  
"Good Morning." She heard her husband, Sonny,   
whisper.   
Carly whisped cautiously around revealing a   
terrified look on her face. Sonny looked at Carly   
questionly.   
"What's wrong?" He inquired.  
"Nothing." Carly answered in a low whisper as  
a small smile spread over her face.   
"Yeah?" Sonny said ubelievably. "How about the   
truth. You're extra jumpy this morning and it wasn't the  
morning coffee, so what is it?" Sonny asked as he placed   
hands gently on her face.  
"I don't know Sonny, maybe I'm just worried about  
these paternity tests. I'm scheduled for another exam   
today, you know? Sonny, what if the tests prove that   
I'm not fertal? What if we can't have a baby together?"  
Carly questioned as a single tear ran down her face.   
"You're all the family I need. You, me, and   
Michael. You are all I need." Sonny anwered without   
hesitation. Carly forced a tiny smile on her face and   
placed her hand over Sonny's, which was still resting  
on her face. She leaned in for a kiss and insited she   
had to leave. Carly gathered her purse and her jacket   
and left for her appointment. As she reached the   
elevetor, her attention destracted towards Alexi's door.  
She thought for a second and quickly headed towards  
ALexis's door. She impatiently pounded on the door until  
a very aggravated Alexis opened it. Carly welcomed   
herself in and made herself comfortable on Alexis's   
couch.   
"Come on in." Alexis muttered, as she closed the  
door after Carly.   
"We need to talk." Carly stated as she quickly  
sat up from the couch.  
"Yeah, write me a letter and please leave."   
Alexis said as she pointed to the door and began   
rumaging through her work and papers.  
Carly didn't move. Alexis sighed and through off  
her reading glasses.  
"Carly, you barge into my house whenever you  
feel like doing so. You threate me, you mock me, and now  
you want to talk to me? Well, I'm not going to put away  
all of my business and planed schedules to make a time  
convinient for you. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave."  
"No." Carly said with an impatient laugh. "No,you  
will listen to me and listen to me closely. As long as   
you have Sonny's baby in your stomache for 9 months,  
you will listen to every damn word I'm about to say."  
"What was that?" A familiar voice spoke out   
over the tension. "As long as Alexis is carrying my  
baby?" Sonny said as he entered the room where both  
Carly and Alexis were glaring at each other hopelessly.  
"No, eh, you must have misunderstood Carly, you   
see. She said as long as you have Ned's baby..."  
"Stop lying to me!" Sonny yelled so loud  
that both Alexis and Carly jumped to action.  
"You lied to me. You knew about this the whole  
time.You were actually going to let me believe." Sonny  
began but his voice trailed off and his attention   
quickly changed to a very helpless Carly.  
"And you." Sonny began. "All this time." Sonny  
lowered his head in dissaproval.  
"Me?" Carly finally spoke out. "If you never   
took Alexis to our bed she wouldn't be pregnant. That  
should have been us, Sonny! Now you have the choice,  
what's it going to be Sonny? You're old family, or youre   
new one?" Carly inquired. Sonny looked rather burdended  
by Carly's questioned before he finally answered....  
  
to be continued 


	2. Family's Desision

A.N: Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I actually wasn't going to finish the rest of this story because I didn't like it that much but I got more reviews then I thought I would so...here's chapter 2!  
  
  
Sonny glanced from Carly then over to Alexis.  
  
  
"You said the baby was Ned's. I came over here, confronted both of you, and you agreed with Ned when he said it was his. You lied to me. How could you lie to me about something like this?"   
  
  
"What did you expect me to do?" Alexis screamed over Sonny's heavy breathing and Carlys low moans. "I wasn't about to let my...our...child get involved with your line of business. You're a dangerous man, Sonny, and I'm not going to let me or my child get in the middle of that." Alexis stated as she rubbed her stomache as if to tell her unborn that everything is alright.  
  
  
"So you lied to me? You don't think that I would have eventually found out? You don't think I had a right to know that the baby was mine!" Sonny yelled as the frusteration in his voice, finally started to reveal on his darkened face. Alexis seemed to be rather intimidated by Sonny, and began to lower her voice to a low whisper.  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought it would be best---"  
  
  
"Best? You thought it would be best? Best for who, Alexis?" Sonny inturrupted.  
  
  
"Excuse me, can I say something?" Carly joined in, and then turned to face Sonny. "Sonny, we're married. We have a child of our own, whom we both love, so much, and who loves you just as much. Are you really going to let Alexis ruin us? Our family? We can make it happen Sonny, we can make this work." Carly finished as a single tear rolled from her eye down to her cheek. Sonny glared deeply into Carly's loving eyes.  
  
  
"You knew about this the whole time. You knew that this baby belonged to me, but you didn't tell me. You lied to me again, Carly. How could I ever forgive you for this? You were going to let MY child be raised by another man?" Sonny turned his heels and walked away from the two horrifed women.  
  
  
"Sonny, I don't need you're help. I can raise this child on my own." Alexis admitted, as she began walking towards Sonny's turned back, until Sonny suddenly turned around to face the situation.  
  
  
"No! No, you wont." He finally said softly after a long moment of uncomfortable silence. "That's my child, my responsibility. I will never turn my back on my child, never."   
  
  
Carly faced Sonny as two more uncontrolable tears became visible on her confused face.  
  
  
"Sonny, is that it? That's it for me and Michael? This slut sleeps in *our* bed for one night and all of a sudden she's more important then you're family? Why, Sonny? She has more to offer? I'm getting old for you? What Sonny? Tell me how you feel, what you're thinking."  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. I honestly do not like this story but I will finish it if you guys want me to. 


	3. Beginning of New Lives

A.N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'll keep the story going. I'm glad you like it and I see you all like Alexis and Sonny together...we'll see *wink* Anyway, here's my third chapter, hope you like this one, also.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonny's stomach did continuous flip-flops. He no longer had control over the situation, and was feeling rather torn. Carly looked fixated on Alexis. Then her narrowed eyes moved down from her face, to her tightly held stomach.   
  
  
"Sonny!" She spoke suddenly. "Sonny, I have to tell you something. I was planning on waiting for the right moment, but obviously that isn't possible considering the circumstances." Her loving face abruptly turned hostile as she glanced over at Alexis, and then back to Sonny. "Remember the paternity tests I took? It turns out I am fertile. We made love that same night, remember that, Sonny? Well, it turns out, that night was all it took, I'm pregnant."   
  
  
"With whose baby, Carly? Seems so hard to keep track these days." Alexis snapped. Carly raised her arm in attempt to slap Alexis, but her tries were quickly rejected when Sonny grabbed her raised arm.  
  
  
"Don't touch her, Carly." He ordered sternly. Carly let out an aggravated laugh.  
  
  
"Whatever, Sonny. I see now where your priorities stand, and I guess our baby means nothing to you? Fine, you know what? I don't need this. I hope you enjoy your life with this...slut. I'm through, Sonny." Carly raised her arms up in the air and turned to face the door. Although she was quickly grabbed by Sonny's tight grasp and whipped around to find herself lost, once again, in Sonny's deep brown eyes.   
  
  
"Don't walk away from me. If you are lying about this Carly, if you really aren't carrying my baby, you better stop this charade right now." Sonny ordered, but Carly did nothing more than blink.   
  
  
"Sonny, you committed your life, your love to me. Are you going to deny our life, our family for something that's not even true?" Carly argued as Sonny hid his face by his trembling hand.  
  
  
"You know what, Carly? I don't know. How long did you know that you were pregnant? I mean, jesus, Carly, you failed to tell me two very important things. Obviously you knew Alexis was pregnant for a while? Would that be why your curiosity grew this last month?" Carly looked helplessly at Sonny. For the first time, she was at loss of words, but Alexis obviously wasn't having that problem.  
  
  
"Sonny, we made a mistake. It was a one-night thing, and now, we will always have a reminder of that one night. But, I don't need your support, I don't need your help. I would rather not be involved with you, anyhow, Sonny. I would rather my child---"  
  
  
"OUR!" Sonny snapped loudly. "This child, this baby, it's mine, also. I will not, WILL NOT, allow you to take this from me." Sonny said coldly.  
  
  
"Sonny." Carly began. "You can't have the best of both world's. You seem to have a decision to make."   
  
  
Sonny seemed to be lost. Torn between loves and lives. He no longer had an answer; he was no longer in control.  
  
  
"You can't just throw these things at me and then expect me to know exactly what to say, Carly. But no matter what, I am apart of both my children's lives and no one… NO ONE will stop that. You understand me? Carly? Alexis? No one." Sonny took one step forward and placed his shaken hand on the stomach of his unborn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Which women did Sonny reach for? To be continued 


	4. Thoughtful Revenge

A:N: Well, my 4th chapter, and I really appreciate the reviews I'm getting from this story. I really didn't think it would have gotten this far, well, you'll find out Carly is up to her normal schemes, but you won't find out until later what it is, and how it affects Sonny and Alexis. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Carly released a tiny sigh as she watched as Sonny placed his hand gently over Alexis's stomach.   
  
  
"Sonny, you promised me, you told me that if Alexis was pregnant with your baby, it wouldn't matter, that me and Michael are the only family you need." Carly whimpered, feeling weak with pain.  
  
  
"Carly, I love you. God knows I've tried everything to keep this family together, to keep us together, obviously it just wasn't enough. There were so many opportunities for you to tell me I fathered this child, but you didn't bother to take one of those chances for granted, did you?" Sonny said matter-o-factly, as he released his hand from Alexis and placed it firmly on Carly's shaken face.   
  
  
"I will always love you and Michael, you know that. And if you're not lying Carly, if you are honest with me this time, that you are pregnant, I will do everything I can to keep you and this baby happy and safe." He added as Carly tore Sonny's hand from her face and began to pace back and forth in the tiny room, as it filled deeper with tension.  
  
  
"The only way Michael and I, and this baby, will ever be happy, is with you, Sonny. Don't you understand? You have to live up to your responsibilities, and, as your wife, and for this child, we are your responsibilities, not this one night slut." Carly snapped as she waved her arms franticly in the air.   
  
  
"Sonny, I told you, I don't need you to support us, I am fine, really." Alexis managed to say, but Sonny didn't react the way Alexis has hoped he would have. Instead, he moved one step closer to Alexis, and looked deeply into her concerned eyes.  
  
  
"I don't want to see Ned raise my child. This is my doing, and I'm willing and ready to take part in this. And as much as you want to say and believe that the night we made love was a mistake, I just can't agree with you. Although it was all for the wrong reasons, it felt right to me. And I won't let you escape me, I won't let you take my second chance to be a father from me. I won't let it happen Alexis, as hard as you try to do so, it won't happen." Sonny explained as he took a concerned glance over to Carly, who was now starring, shocked, into the eyes of her husband.   
  
  
"You won't let yourself lose another child? We have a second chance, Sonny. I thought that's what we wanted, I thought that's what we planned." Carly managed to say.  
  
  
"We will live our lives, Carly, just not together. We will have our dreams and our families. You will find someone so much better for yourself, Carly. I don't doubt that at all. I do still want to see you and Michael as much as possible. I want to be a part of yours and your baby's lives, and if you think for one second I don't, you better think again." Sonny commented as his face began to grow stern.  
  
  
"Well, Sonny. If you think for one second I'm going to allow you into my life after choosing a one night stand over me, you better think again." And with that, Carly was out of sight.  
  
  
Carly stormed into the Pent House, as continuous tears began streaming down her face. She was almost too weak to move. Her heart ached and she could barley breathe, for each breath she took hurt. Carly wiped her tears from her eyes, and pulled herself together to the best of her abilities, and reached for the phone as she took a resting seat. After a few minutes, there was an answer, and Carly began.  
  
  
"This is Carly Corrinthoes, I need to see you right away. This can't wait. I need information about Alexis Davis, and her pregnancy. I think I have information you would have never suspected." 


	5. The Offer

A:N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 5! I forgot to mention that this story was based before Alexis moved out of her apartment (that now Jason has and I'm sure we're all happy Jason is now back, hubba hubba) Anyway, here is, I hope you enjoy…thank you everyone again for reviewing!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Carly could hear the strong winds and hard rain clatter against the Pent House window. She took off her wedding and engagement ring and set them down on Sonny's dresser in his empty bedroom. Now that Carly's belongings were no longer scattered around the floor, or stuffed unorganized into the dresser, things were already looking cleaner. Carly was barley able to carry her luggage down the stairs, to only find Michael's toys laying all over the living room floor.   
  
  
"Michael!" Carly called out loudly. Michael came running into visibility and stopped shortly when he had reached his mother.  
  
  
"Mommy, you look sad." Michael noticed aloud. Carly wiped the remaining tears from her face, and showed Michael the best fake smile she could.  
  
  
"Mommy is just crying because she's so happy she has you in her life. Guess what, Michael?" Carly yelped out with an ectastic expression on her face.   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"You and I, we get to go see Aunt Bobby, how would you like to visit her for a while? What do you say?" Carly asked as she swiped her hair behind her ear.  
  
  
"Daddy, too?" Michael asked. Carly's expression grew cold and hard at the love Michael gladly showed for Sonny without shame.   
  
  
"Well." Carly began as she tried her best to cover the anger and pain she felt towards both Alexis and Sonny. "Daddy is going to stay here, he loves you very much, Michael, you know that, right?"   
  
  
Michael lowered his head slightly towards the ground before answering softly, "yes".  
  
  
Carly delivered a big kiss to Michael's cheek before she left his side. Then she walked quietly to the door and opened it; she glanced around the hallway of the Pent House to check if anyone was coming. She nodded slightly to Johnny, and then closed the door and began at a fast pace towards Sonny's office desk. She opened it up and retrieved a large vanilla envelope that lay inside. Then turned her attention, once again, back to her son.  
  
  
"Ready, hunny?" Carly asked as she once again, showed the same forced smile.   
  
  
"I guess so." Michael answered. "Can we say bye to Daddy?"   
  
  
"I'll tell you what. When we get to Bobby's, we can call him. Is that alright?" Carly asked as she grabbed his hand.  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Once Carly and Michael had reached Bobby's house, she struggled once again to get her luggage out of the car, and into the house.   
  
  
"Mama!" Carly called out; there was no answer. So Carly helped herself in and set her belongings in the living room. Then she heard a clatter of footsteps racing down the stairs.  
  
  
"Carly. What are you doing here."   
  
  
Carly turned around to face her surprised mother, and the tears she fought so hard to hide finally found there stubborn way to the surface. Carly finally informed her mother on exactly what was happening between her and Sonny. Once they had talked long enough, Carly stood and faced her Bobby.  
  
  
"Mama, do you think you could watch Michael for a while? I have to errands to run." Carly asked.  
  
  
"Sure, no problem. Be careful." Bobby ordered. Carly hugged her mother followed shortly with a small kiss on the cheek and began her way out the door.  
  
  
Carly stepped outside the door and pulled her cell phone out of her coat pocket.  
  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Meet me outside of Kelly's, I have a nice little bundle for you." Carly said as she pulled out the same vanilla envelope that she had stole from Sonny's desk. She hung up the phone and began her way to Kelly's.  
  
  
When Carly had finally gotten there, the man she was waiting for already awaited for her.  
  
  
"Tony, thank you for meeting with me. I think I have an offer for you that you can not refuse." Carly took a seat next to Tony, her mother's old boyfriend.  
  
  
"Carly, just tell me what you want. I'm extremely busy." Tony replied with impatience in his voice.  
  
  
"Too busy for this?" Carly asked as she finally revealed the contents inside the envelope. There, she pulled out a check signed for 1 million dollars, with Sonny's signature at the bottom.  
  
  
"What do you want, Carly?" Tony asked appearing more interested.  
  
  
"I need a favor from you. You do it correctly, you get rewarded." Carly waved the check one last time in Tony's shocked face before returning it back in the folder.  
  
  
"Spill it." Tony ordered. Carly smiled before going about with her offer.  
  
  
"Well, you are aware of Alexis Davis, are you not?" Carly asked. She continued on with a slight nod that Tony had given her.  
  
  
"Okay, well, you probably weren't aware that she is pregnant as well. And unfortunately, the baby she's carrying around belongs to Sonny." Tony almost choked on the sandwich he was eating, before squeaking a "what?" in middle of his continuous coughs.   
  
  
"That's all you need to know. Now, what I need you to do, is when I bring Sonny and Alexis in for a blood test, I want you to take Ned Quartermane's blood sample, and change it with Sonny's. I want you to do whatever you need to do, to make it appear that Ned is the father of Alexis's baby, not Sonny. What do you say? Up for the challenge, the reward will be worth it."  
  
  
To be continued 


	6. The Unexpected Return

A.N: Hey, sorry so long. Hope you didn't forget about me :) Well, here's my 6th chapter. I had the biggest writers block and I've been sick, so I finally got a chance to write. Hope you like it...let me know what you think...flame me if you want...  
  
  
  
  
"Carly." Tony began as he cautiously glanced over his shoulder to check if anyone was in listening distance. When he was satisfied, he continued on. "I won't accept a million dollar check that contains Sonny's signature at the bottom."   
  
  
"Carly pulled the check out of the large envelope, and, once again, waved it infront of Tony's reluctanct face. "You're not going to accept this money because of where it came from? Do you have any idea where this can get you?" Carly snapped in aggrivation.  
  
  
"I know exactly where it will get me, and that's exactly why I'm turning down your offer." Tony decided. He stood up in attempt to leave the pressure Carly delivered, but was forced to stay by a strict hand holding Tony's arm back.  
  
  
"There's no reason Sonny has to know that this money came from him." Carly commented.  
  
  
"Carly, I'm going to assume Sonny wouldn't freely hand you a million dollors without investigating the situation. This is just like you, Carly. Acting before your brain gets a chance to work."   
  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? I'm not going to sit here and let you intaginize me. Are you going to help me or not? I can assure you, Sonny wont know a thing." Carly said in desperate attempt to change Tony's answer. And before Carly had a chance to see if it had work, a figure was exposed from the dark shadows.  
  
  
"Tony, feel free to leave." Carly was now able to recognize the mystery man as Sonny. And before she could look at the empty seat ahead of her, Sonny delivered his company to the lonely chair.  
  
  
"Sonny, I didn't expect to see you." Carly started.  
  
  
"I didn't like how we left things." Sonny admitted. Before Carly could reply, Sonny held out his hand and there, in the many ripples in the palm hand lay Carly's wedding rings. " I found these on my dresser and decided they look a lot better when they're on your finger." Sonny whispered, as a soft smile spread over his face.  
  
  
"I don't know, Sonny." Carly hesitated.   
  
  
"What is this?" Sonny inquired as he reached for the large envelope that lay at the edge of the table.  
  
  
"It's nothing." Carly gasped as she grabbed the envelope from Sonny's grasp.  
  
  
"Carly, what are you hiding?" Sonny asked with suspision.  
  
  
"It's nothing, Sonny. Let's leave." Carly offered desperatly as she stood up. Sonny didn't budge.  
  
  
"I'm not leaving here until you show me what's inside that envelope you're trying to desperatly hide from me." Sonny stated.  
  
  
"Fine." Carly agreed as she shoved the folder into her purse. "Goodbye, Sonny." And Carly was out of sight.  
  
  
Sonny sat there alone. But not for long.  
  
  
"It's been a long time. We finally reunite." Sonny followed the sweet, familiar voice he heard. And when he found what he was looking for, he nearly lost his breath.  
  
  
"It's you."   
  
  
To be continued. 


	7. The Welcomed Suprise

A.N: Hey!! ~Moonglow~ Here! Back with another chapter. Even though the show has a totally different version on everything that I'm writing on, this is my own version and I hope that you guys like it. I'm trying to make this story sound really cool, so just let me know what you guys think! I love all of you...*wink* thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonny's deep brown eyes seemed to glisten and shine along with the sprinkling tears that began to form.   
  
  
"I thought--"  
  
  
"I know. I missed you, Sonny."   
  
  
Sonny seemed hesitant and unwilling to accept the beautiful miacle that stood before him. Brenda.   
  
  
"I wanted to see you again. How are you?" Brenda began as a long silence followed her unexpected introduction.   
  
  
"Where have you been all these years? I thought...I thought you were dead." Sonny finally managed to say.   
  
  
"I was dead. Each day a peice of me died without you. I thought you of you everyday, Sonny." Brenda softly whispered. Sonny arose from the chair that he rested upon and gave in to the attracting force that he felt strongly pushing him closer to Brenda.  
  
  
"Where have you been all these years? Why didn't you try to contact me? Are you in trouble?" Sonny questioned, his voice growing with curiosity and worry. Brenda released a tiny laugh at Sonny's comment before replying,  
  
  
"I'm fine, Sonny. I needed to see you again. I don't want to interfere with your life. You've moved on, Sonny. You have a wife now, and a little boy Michael. I can't compete with that." Brenda admitted with a forced smile desperatly trying to hide the pain and jealousy that she felt within.  
  
  
"Sonny?" Sonny's words and thoughts were lost. He turned his attention behind him and saw Alexis standing there.   
  
  
"I should go." Brenda whispered, but before she could attempt to dissapear Sonny lightly grabbed her wrist.  
  
  
"You're not vanishing on me again. Will you be here in an hour?" Sonny questioned.   
  
  
"An hour." Brenda repeated with a slight nod and dissapeared out of sight.  
  
  
"Alexis." Sonny said firmly.   
  
  
"Who was that?" Alexis inquired as she walked closer to Sonny to close the distance that separated them.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked, intentially avoiding Alexis curiosity.  
  
  
"Well," Alexis began reluctantly accepting Sonny's repulsion. "I was worried about you. It was a pretty intreging night and I wanted to make sure you were accepting and coping with everything alright. Are you?" Alexis pondered as she narrowed her sparkling eyes.   
  
  
It definatly was unexptected. But I definatly don't regret anything that happened." Sonny admitted as she looked elsewhere but Alexis's loiving eyes.   
  
  
"Alright." Alexis agreed. "I also wanted to apologize."   
  
  
"Apologize? Are you admitting that you were wrong?" Sonny smiled as the irresistale dimple became visible with his wide grin.  
  
  
"Not wrong, just sorry." Alexis corrected. "I shouldn't have tried to keep you away from your childs life. It's not fair of me and not fair for you, and I'm sorry. I was just worried about putting our daughter in your dangerous line of business."  
  
  
"Daughter?" Sonny repeated with a soft whisper.  
  
  
"Yes, that's right. I went for an ultra-sound the other day to be sure that my child... our child was healthy. It's a girl. We're having a daughter." Alexis admitted with a low cry, and her physical reaction showed Sonny that she was truely happy.  
  
  
"And she will be beautiful and independant, just like her mother." 


End file.
